Drabbles, or Not?
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Hanya beberapa drabble agak tidak jelas mengenai Delic dan Tsugaru. Yaoi, OOC-possibility, agak tidak jelas. Ga suka? Jangan baca. Bagi yang baca, enjoy ! :D


**Title: **Drabbles, or Not?

**Summary:** Hanya beberapa drabble agak tidak jelas mengenai Delic dan Tsugaru.

**Pairing:** Delic/Tsugaru

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan punya saia. Kalo punya saia... ya, kalian semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau durarara! jadi milik seorang fangirl.

**Bacotan:** Ya, saia lagi pengen bikin selfcest alter-ego-nya Shizuo, jadilah drabble ini, dimana Tsugaru dan Delic-nya mungkin sangat OOC. Saia tetep berharap para reader-san semua menikmati membaca ni cerita~!

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

**Colour:**

"Tsugaru, warna kesukaanmu apa?" tanya Delic pada si pirang berkimono yang tidak menoleh karena sibuk dengan tugas dari Izaya; menyusun semua data-data dalam kertas yang berantakan karena Izaya terlalu melas untuk membereskannya.

"Hm, biru, kurasa."

Tiga hari kemudian, Delic tidak lagi memakai warna merah muda yang menjadi trademark-nya. Semuanya berubah menjadi biru. Dan Tsugaru tahu alasannya. Maka, dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan Delic ke dirinya yang dulu. Hanya ada satu cara…

Wajahnya memerah ketika dia mengatakan ini pada Delic, "Tapi, aku juga suka kalau warna biru dipadukan dengan merah muda. Cocok sekali." Dan sapuan merah muda di bawah mata biru Tsugaru terlihat manis sekali, juga sangat cocok berada disana.

Mereka tidak pernah melihat Delic mencoba mengganti warna _trademark-nya_ lagi sejak saat itu.

**Cold Water:**

Untuk kesekian kalinya minggu itu, Delic mandi dengan air dingin tiap pagi-pagi buta, dimana yang lain masih tertidur dan belum siap bangun.

Alasannya?

Mimpi-mimpi yang seharusnya dialami oleh setiap remaja laki-laki dan bukan pria dewasa sepertinya tentang seorang pirang bernama Tsugaru.

**Fever? Not Quite:**

Tsugaru menempelkan keningnya ke kening Delic. "Hm… sepertinya kau demam," ujarnya agak khawatir. Dia baru saja mau tidur ketika dia melihat Delic yang sedang beguling-guling di futonnya (sebenarnya Delic mencoba untuk menghirup aroma Tsugaru yang pasti menempel di futon). Dia jarang melihat Delic berkelakuan aneh, jadi dia berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengan Delic, dan begitu dia mendekat, wajah Delic langsung merah.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja," balas Delic sambil agak mundur.

Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak demam. Kalau ada semburat merah di wajahnya dan suhu badannya naik secara drastis, itu bukan karena demam. Itu karena dia melihat Tsugaru yang hanya memakai kimono putih tipis yang longgar dan menunjukkan sekilas bahu Tsugaru.

Tapi, itu cukup dia saja yang tahu.

**Favorite Food:**

"Nee, Hibiya-chan. Makanan favoritmu apa?" Psyche bertanya pada 'kembarnya' dengan riang.

"Apapun yang kumakan bukan urusanmu, rakyat jelata," jawab Hibiya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa.

"Ung… ya sudah. Kalau Iza-chan?"

"Hm… sepertiya aku suka apel dan kopi hitam pahit," jawab Izaya sambil tetap memandang laptopnya.

"Bleh, kopi pahit. Shizuo-chan?"

"Yang manis-manis," jawab si pirang secara singkat, renggang dan tidak jelas. Apa dia tidak sadar ada ribuan macam makanan yang rasanya manis?

"Wai~! Aku juga suka itu~! Tsuki-chan?"

"E-eh… aku suka apa saja, kok," jawab Tsukishima agak tergagap. Ya, dia memang bukan orang yang pilih-pilih makanan.

"Membosankan. Roppi-chan?"

"Red velvet cake dan caramel latte. Dan jangan mencoba membuatkannya karena kau hanya akan bikin dapur berantakan," ujar Roppi mengultimatum

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya. Tsu-chan?"

"Hm… mochi, mungkin," jawab si pirang yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat Hibiya sambil tersenyum dan kembali diam menyeruput teh hijau di gelasnya.

"Tsu-chan itu… Jepang sekali. Delili?"

"Tsugaru," jawab Delic yang sedang memainkan rambut Tsugaru dari belakang sofa sambil bertumpu pada sandaran sofa.

"Eh? Delili, aku bertanya makanan kesukaan."

"Iya. Tsugaru."

Dan Tsugaru, yang rambutnya sedang dimainkan Delic, hanya bisa berusaha keras untuk tidak tersedak karena panas yang tiba-tiba merambat ke wajahnya membuatnya kaget.

**Jealousy:**

Delic selalu merasa cemburu, walaupun dia tidak akan mengakuinya, ketika menurutnya Tsugaru terlalu berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Tapi apa dia tahu? Tsugaru diam-diam cemburu pada _headphone_-nya yang, menurut si pirang bermata biru itu, lebih dekat dengan Delic daripada dirinya.

**Bet:**

Psyche tidak suka bertaruh dengan Delic karena dia selalu kalah, dan kalah berarti dia harus 'menyerahkan' Tsugaru pada Delic. Padahal, Psyche takut tidur sendirian dan hanya Tsugaru saja yang cukup berbaik hati untuk menemaninya kapanpun dia minta.

Tapi, setelah mendengar suara-suara 'aneh' dari kamar Tsugaru dimana Delic menumpang tidur malam itu, Psyche makin sering bertaruh dengan Delic agar Tsugaru tidak harus malu-malu lagi untuk tidur dengan Delic.

Menjodohkan kedua temannya ini merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Psyche.

**Drunk:**

"Kau ingin Tsugaru terlihat 'OOC', Delic? Buat dia menelan sebotol kecil sake, dan kau akan lihat."

Dengan bekal 'petuah bijaksana' dari Psyche, Delic membuat mabuk Tsugaru malam itu. Dan Tsugaru benar-benar, amat, sangat 'out of character' sekali.

"Delic~, ayo cium aku~!" perintah Tsugaru yang duduk di pangkuannya sambil bergelayut manja di lehernya. Delic bisa merasa lehernya geli karena Tsugaru menyandarkan kepalanya disana dan terus-terusan menggeliatkan kepalanya.

"Tsu-Tsugaru… kau mabuk, ayo tidur," pinta Delic karena takut dia akan kehilangan kendali dan bisa saja menyerang Tsugaru yang tidak akan tahu apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit di kepala, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya, pagi harinya.

"Tidak mau~! Delic, ayo kita buat anak~!"

Ugh, malah Tsugaru yang menyerangnya. Untung saja, dia tetap memegang kendali malam itu.

Mungkin dia harus lebih sering membuat Tsugaru mabuk.

**And Drunk More Often:**

Pagi itu Tsugaru terbangun tanpa banyak ingatan tentang malam harinya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah, bajunya entah kemana, Delic ada disampingnya…

Dan ketika dia bergerak sedikit, badannya terasa sakit sekali. Di sebuah tempat. Ya, begitulah.

Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat semuanya. Tadi malam, dia mabuk, lalu dia menggoda Delic, lalu Delic membawanya ke kamar… lalu, lalu, lalu…

"Pagi, Tsugaru," gumam Delic pelan sambil bangun bertumpu pada kedua sikunya dan tersenyum ke arah Tsugaru yang dia kira sudah bangun. "Ah, belum bangun? Tumben," gumamnya lagi sambil kembali berbaring dan menyusupkan lengannya untuk memeluk Tsugaru dari belakang. "Hm… rambut Tsugaru wangi~."

Padahal, kalau dia tahu, Tsugaru tidak tertidur. Dia hanya berusaha menahan sebuah pekikan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dengan wajah yang merah. Jantungnya serasa mau melompat keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi, mungkin mabuk tidak terlalu buruk juga. Malahan, kalau bisa, dia ingin mabuk sedikit lebih sering daripada dua kali setahun; ketika pesta tahun baru dan acara melihat bunga sakura mekar.

**Pain for a Masochist:**

Dan, seperti yang sudah diputuskan oleh Tsugaru, dia akan mabuk sedikit lebih sering.

Dia bangun dengan rasa sakit lagi pagi itu, dengan keadaan yang sama dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu; Delic ada di sampingnya, dan kembali tidur sambil memeluknya ketika dia mengira Tsugaru belum bangun.

Jantungnya terasa sakit, wajahnya panas, dadanya sesak. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit sekali.

Sudah dia putuskan. Rasa sakit seperti ini memang yang terbaik.

Duh, sepertinya dia sudah jadi masochist seperti Delic.

**Stone:**

"Ya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Kau suka batu apa?"

"Uhm… sapphire dan amethyst, kurasa."

"Eh? Aku mengerti kau menyukai sapphire karena warnanya biru. Lalu, kenapa amethyst juga?"

Tsugaru tersenyum kecil. "Karena mengingatkanku padamu."

Besoknya, Delic bersimpuh di depannya dengan sebuah cincin bertahtakan amethyst. "Menikahlah denganku."

Dan Tsugaru tidak punya pilihan lain selain tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

**Sapphire and Amethyst:**

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung meriah. Izaya berkelakuan seperti ayah yang harus melepas putrinya menikah, Shizuo seperti ibu yang menenangkan si ayah, Psyche seperti saudara yang selalu bahagia, Hibiya menjadi dirinya dengan tetap berkelakuan seperti pangeran, Roppi tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekelilingnya dan terus-terusan melahap red velvet cake dan caramel latte, Tsukishima hanya mengikuti kemanapun Roppi pergi.

Selebihnya, semua orang terlihat bahagia hari itu.

Dan tidak ada yang akan menyangkal, Delic dan Tsugaru yang berdiri berdampingan di pelaminan benar-benar cocok seperti cincin pernikahan bertahtakan sapphire milik Delic dan yang bertahtakan amethyst milik Tsugaru, yang sekarang tidak lagi berdampingan dalam kotak cincin tetapi berdampingan di jari manis sepasang mempelai bahagia ini.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Ta-da~! Saia menyelesaikan satu lagi drabble~!

Perasaan, Tsugaru OOC banget ya? Delic juga ya?

Ya, sudahlah ya... *taboked*

Mohon ripiunya~!


End file.
